peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Experiences a Substantial Trip Into the Fifth Dimension
Peppa Pig Experienc es a Substantial Trip Into the Fifth Dimension is a YouTube video with work done by The Wacky Weevil and NKPower. It was originally released on July 9, 2016 to YouTube. After getting blocked by Kidz Clips, the video was reuploaded to YouTube on December 21, 2017, and then after being blocked again, it was released onto YouTube on September 22, 2018. PLOT As the opening credits come to view, Pepper grabs a sled and enters a computer game. She flies into the air and into Daddy Pig’s pumpkin. Next, Pepper turns Joj into bacon and the opening credits continue normally. The title reads “Pedro Is A Butt” and Pedro ends up late for a field trip to the memeseum. Before reaching the gas station for everyone to use the bathroom, they run over Elmo holding a stop sign. The school bus makes it to the memeseum and Mr. Rabbit shows everyone one room and the school bus has to get back home. While the kids sing the Bean Bong Song, the bus shakes violently as an earthquake goes on around them. Another day, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are outside. He has his pumpkin as Pepper and Joj are riding their bikes. The narrator tells everyone that Daddy Pig is very fat. As Pepper rides her bike up the hill, Joj falls and nearly hits Daddy Pig’s pumpkin. Danny bikes down the hill so fast he flies into the air after hitting the pumpkin, which explodes. It is unknown but most likely Danny probably flew into the house. Mr. Bull empties out the trash and moos loudly in Pepper, Joj and Daddy Pig’s faces. Mummy Pig pulls a major action here when she asks Pepper to put an empty bottle in the recycle bin. She asks Pepper which bottle the bottle goes in. The family gets ready to have a picnic on top of an exploding volcano. After censoring the eruption, the family watch on TV the recording of Pepper falling off her bike. Then, Daddy Pig blasts everyone else into bacon. After finding a hill to have a picnic, Daddy Pig decides to eat Mummy Pig and Pepper and Joj feed bread to ducks. A bee chases Daddy Pig after electrocuting Mummy Pig. When Daddy Pig returns unharmed, Pepper feeds the rest of a strawberry cake to the ducks and then shoot them afterwards. In this dream sequence, Pepper is riding in her bike through the pathway to the end of the fifth dimension. An egg takes her through a hallucinating hole as she becomes queen. It all turns out to be a dream, as Pepper is safe in her bed. The next morning, when everything comes to real life, being a hot day, Pepper jumps into a slurry pit and they family puts on everyone else’s bathing suits. Mrs. Rabbit is selling ice memes and Joj drops his ice loli in the ground. Joj malfunctions as he is crying and the end credits roll. The last bit, Pedro and Dumb Gazelle are still at the memeseum and take Mr. Rabbit’s car. COPYRIGHT CLAIM AND TAKEDOWNS It is currently unknown exactly when, but sometime in between September 2017 and January 2018, the video was given a copyright claim by Kidz Clips. We almost do not mention this on Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki, but Kidz Clips does not own Peppa Pig whatsoever. However, NKPower, the YouTuber who uploaded the video, did not want to mess around, so he did not send a dispute about it. On December 21, 2017, the video was reuploaded by someone and was copyright claimed by Kidz Clips in between March and May 2019. Two reuploads are still on YouTube, and they were reuploaded on September 22, 2018, and March 14, 2019. Category:YTPs